It´s all about apples
by PenPusher4
Summary: just what the title says...a view in the mad daily life of Light and Ryuk....lots of slight RyukLight moments RaitoRyukuu


Disclaimer: I don´t own Death Note

* * *

" I´m home.. !" exclaimed the hazelnut-haired boy, as the door closed with a click behind him.

Visible to only him, the dark figure of Ryuk the Shinigami rushed in, too.

Retracting the parts of his wings, that were still left outside of his body, he watched his surroundings carefully...till his unfocused gaze, that appeared to never change, fell upon something.

To one, it would have been an object, so normal and known, that it would almost vanish from the eye of the beholder, when he´d look into the kitchen...but Ryuk was Ryuk for a reason;

The grin, always presentable on his face, wided, if possible: "Looks like someone bought apples !!"

Doing an almost-jig - since it was undignifying for a Deathgod to do one- in the direction of the oh-so-desired green and red balls that laid in a clay bowl next to the refrigerator, just made Light roll his eyes.

_How could one be so obsessed with a trivial thing like food ?...Apples of all things ?!!_ He had to ask himself that over and over again, day per day...since not even he, genius that he was, could answer it..

_Comprehensible would be the aspiration after knowledge..like it is in my case, the more or less... ...but something to eat ?!!..that´s lying beyond my horizon.._

Shaking his head in an unbelieving way, he began to climb up the stairs, making his way to his room, to the Death Note.

Strolling to his desk, and throwing his bag next to him on the floor, he packed out his homework, to whom he turned directly and would have finished in a matter of minutes...

"Would" was the important word, since something, - or someone, how he was going to find out yet in a little amount of time - distracted him, in a way he´d never experienced before.

At first it had been inaudible for Light´s ears, then the volume grew louder.

The first you heard was barely a whisper, more a hiss. He needed to listen to it for a few times, and wrote several things in his english essay wrong while doing so, before he grasped the meaning : "App-les...App-les".

Still the rest escaped his hearing, hanging in the air as a mumble.

Frowning, he concentrated to hear even more. By now, he wrote every second word wrong, tensed more, while his breathing became shallow.

To his luck the voice began to get louder and louder, everytime it spoke. Still he were unable to continue on writing a word right, even if his life had depended on it.

Now the sentence echoed demi-loud in the room :" App-les..App-les..gonna get App-les...App-les...!"

Light was just going to respond in a manner that fitted his current condition, when he heard his mother calling from downstairs.

"Light ! Dinner´s ready !"

"Coming, mother !"

Almost running out of his room in an attempt to escape the words, though he knew that changing places would do little, he went to the living room, not without stopping at the front door to greet his father, who just arrived from work.

"Hello, Father. How was work today ?"

Soichiro Yagami frowned.

"Bad, Light, bad... Like it had been since the beginning of the Kira case...That damned Kira seems to escape our grasp more and more by the seconds that are passing...should be shot instantly this cowardly murderer..."

To hear his own father speak in that way about him -though the older man didn´t do it on purpose of course - gave him a little stab; though Light did his best to hide his emotions.

Playing the perfect son, he couraged his father: "Everytime at work you give your best..I´m sure you´ll catch him someday with that kind of engagement..and once you have him, Kira will receive his earned punishment."

Soichiro just nodded tired as he hung his coat up, but the mumbled sentence "-but how much have to die till that moment finally comes ?", when he left for the living room, proofed that he couldn´t really believe into his son´s words.

After the whole family had seated, and Light had had to resist the urge to throw his knife after Ryuk, who had started humming and singing his little "apple song" again, Mrs.Yagami stood up, smiling.

"Seeing as we´re all finished with eating...what does the Yagami family think about a dessert ?" With a benevolent expression she added, " I made apple pie."

Again Light had to resist an urge : the urge not to laugh out loud, at seeing Ryuk´s face.

The Deathgod´s expression had changed from yore happiness, to dumbfoundness, that changed into shock with a slight hint of anger and the idea of have been cheated in a cruel way.

Seeing that the pie got less and less per minute, didn´t help his mood to improve.

Sulking, the Shinigami hovered to Light´s room, where he sat on the bed with a grim look...which ment, that exceptionally his mouth were as flat as a line, and not curled up in a grin as usual.

Not much time had passed, when Light entered the room...together with a piece of the pie.

Ryuk´s head turned in a sharp and fast movement, like that of a bird of prey´s, to look closely at "the new visitor".

Gear and unbelievement shown in his face, he stood up to walk closer to the plate that possessed the treasure.

Just the fact, that this almost inhuman gear in the Shinigami´s eyes applied to the pie and not him, prevented Light from swallowing and shifting uncomfortably.

Light wondered for a moment if he´d completely forgotten about his presence, because Ryuk had advanced this near, that the teen couldn´t help but feel Ryuk´s warm breath on his skin.

Questioning, Ryuk pointed at the plate in Light´s hands. Without a word or emotion he shoved it to him.

No second past it, the god already had thrown himself on the bed, to gobble down the piece.

Doing no attempt to hide his glee after having finished his little meal, Ryuk rolled on his side, to watch Light. It was clear that a "why" burned on his tongue.

Light responded with a smug grin :" Don´t you get an idea...my mother made me to take one piece with me."

In a tune as if he were going to stick out his tongue, Ryuk replied :" As if I would ever..."

Time passed and Light returned to his homework, which he completed short after.

The sedulous student were lost deep in his geography book, when a breeze of warmth brushed past his neck.

Immediately turning around, he looked straight into Ryuk´s face, barely two inches away from his own.

"Waaaahh !" and almost falling out of his chair, were Light´s first reactions, after that came anger.

Standing up and then in front of him in a protesting manner :

"Ryuk ! Are you out of your mind ??!!"

"No, just out of apples.."

"Seeing that my mother used all..." He started enervated."... - oh, but why don´t you look in my _trousers_, maybe _there _are some..?!"

The god looked up with an expression of re-kindled hope. "Really ?"

"Of course not, you-" Before he came any further, his belt already had been opened by one single black clawed hand, and his trousers were pulled down to his knees by another movement of Ryuk´s hands.

Confused, seeing has he found not what he wanted, Ryuk muttered to himself :"Maybe in his underwear.."

_NO,NO,NO...you´re NOT going to see _that

Light struggled with all his might to release himself out of the Deathgod´s grip.

Realising that he had to sacrifice his trousers in the process, he took them off, just so he could crawl to the other end of the room, into safety.

Or so he thought.

Following closely behind, was Ryuk, Light´s trousers in one hand.

"Are you nuts ?!!"

"Just gimme the apple and no one will be hurt." He replied, a hint of madness shining through his whole appearance.

"How can I give you something I don´t posses ?! I was kidding, you idiot of a god !"

"Oh"…. that was his whole answer.

It appeared, as if his soul had drained from his body, because of letting himself fall on the floor, and remaining there motion- -and how it seemed- breathless.

Carefully advancing and then quickly grabbing the missing clothing from out of his claws, Light turned away from him.

He seated himself anew on his chair, as he watched the limb body on the floor.

_Maybe he´s dead...or he sleeps..which reminds me, that I´ve never before seen him sleeping, so spontaneous death could truly be the solution... _

Turning around to his desk, he dug himself again into the subjects he had to learn.

Four hours had passed, and still there had been no sign of life from Ryuk´s body.

By now, Light were through with his work, and mused about what to do.

_Either I wait, or I´ll get him apples or I need to think about doing mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation, which I´d have to do nonetheless, shouldn´t he wake up due to the apples..._

He shuddered at the thought.

...Shortly after, he´d told his mother, that he would go to the market.

...Now, however, he was kneeling over Ryuk, trying to push the apple slices into his mouth. Praying to all gods he knew of, that it would work and that Ryuk would wake up...since he had no intention of wasting his first kiss in that way..

Light looked critically at his "patient".

_If he won´t swallow, then how should I feed him ?...first thing, is to check if he´s still alive..._

Slightly nervous, Light crouched nearer, to lay his head on Ryuk´s chest.

He listened carefully, and waited for the sound of a working heart.

_I´m not hearing anything !...wait, do Death Gods even have hearts ?..._

Exact in this moment, the body seemed to be filled with life again. Sitting up in a fast movement - too fast for Light to get out - Ryuk was back under the living.

Examining his surroundings, to see what happened during his "rigor mortis", Ryuk detected a Light, who just crawled away from the god´s abdominal area.

"Uh, Light ?...What were you doing down there ?"

"We.won´t.talk.about.this.ever.again.and.you.will.forget.about.this.incident.just.now." He hissed as he stood up.

Having his mouth full of apple pieces, Ryuk contended himself with the answer.

The short moment of confusion faded slowly into oblivion, but it appeared that all should start anew, when Light prepared himself to write a few new names in his Death Note.

Opening his drawer, he was taken aback by the sudden appearance of a green apple laying smoothly in it, squeezed between notebooks, writing utensils and paper.

Of course this discovery were not left undetected by the other person in the room.

The image of a starving wolf came into Light´s mind when he looked into Ryuk´s face and how he, on the other hand, looked at the last remaining apple.

Slowly Ryuk shuffled towards Light like a Zombie, hands already outstretched, claws ready to grab.

Time and surrounding lost any importance when just one metre separated him from his personal drug.

But to his displeasure an index finger, erected in a warning "no no" gesture, blocked the last centimetres between him and the drawer.

The next the Death God saw, was how Light took the apple self-evident to his mouth and bit provokingly in it.

Ryuk´s chin fell straight down to the floor when he´d fully comprehended what just had happened. He began to stammer a few aghast words, when he was already interrupted by a very self-confident Light.

Talking with his mouth full, as if to provoke the down Death God even more : " Who said I were giving it to you ? Maybe I also want to eat a fresh apple now and then…"

Holding the apple high up, so Ryuk were able to see what he was missing, Light continued :" So you think you earn this apple ? Then try me, we´ll see then who´s worth eating the last-"

…_..Shit_

Too late he saw what had happened to the foremost so down god.

Sparks had lit up in Ryuk´s black eyes as he daydreamed about what could be.

Rolling back his sleeves to prepare the boy´s "overthrow", Light took a deep breath and tried his best to gulp down all his nervousness.

As if an invisible sign had been given, Ryuk suddenly stormed forward.

Just when Light wanted to run for his life, his belt decided to break.

His trousers, slippery without the steadying belt, fell down to his knees, which wasn´t a big help right now.

_Now that just _had_ to happen.. !_

Panic and with a small cry, he tried his very best to run without stumbling every millimetre.

If it either was pure destiny or the united revenge of all the criminals he ever had killed, Light

currently couldn´t care less.

He knew it when his feet had got entangled,

he knew it, when he fell down,

and now,

kneeling there on the floor on all fours, he also knew that the end would come.

And it came with a big thud.

…Ryuk had fallen over him.

From what an outsider could see- if he had been able to see the Shinigami- he would tell that Ryuk seemed to very satisfied by lying on top..(A/N: not that Ryuk himself ever got the hint :3)…

One wouldn´t have expected it, but at the moment Light Yagami neither thought of apples, nor who was practically pressing his crotch against his ass, nor that the person he expected the last to lay on him, did just that just now…No..right in this moment the always so sedulous student just hoped imploringly that his mother weren´t going to come in, while he laid like that on the floor…

The apple, however, got a free flying lesson after this crash.

It flew out of the window in a high arc and landed right in the middle of the street.

Back in the room, Ryuk slowly began to collect all his five senses, recognizing shortly after what had caused the collision, and still a few seconds after, he was finally identifying the ass he was sitting on. He´d seen it often enough to know to whom it belonged. (A/N: we all knew that Ryuk is a lil perv in the depths of his heart XD)

But what interested him even more than the fact at hand - that he was practically _riding _Light (A/N: that is, if you disregard the clothes both are wearing ;) ) - was the missing of the apple…

Turning a bit down to Light he mused if a human really could eat an apple that fast.

Meanwhile Light became more and more aware of the presence of something that was pressing against the entrance of his behind…if intentional or unintentional was yet to find out…

Before he had the chance to ponder further about it, he were ripped out of his thoughts by a harsh command that came from above..which ment from Ryuk.

"Turn around !"

Bewildered Light frowned.

_So is he really taking advantage of this now ?_

When the teen didn´t move, Ryuk grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and turned him around with one single movement so they were face to face.

Preparing for the worst, Light shut his eyes and stiffened.

….then, when he´d been untouched for a while, he carefully opened one eye.

Ryuk seemed to have examined his face all the time and that he was not done yet.

Wondering what he was searching Light opened his mouth to ask, when he again were interrupted.

"Where is it, Light, hm ? ´Cause I ain´t seeing it..nowhere.. So tell me, have you already eaten it ?"

"What are you talking about ? I´ve no idea where- "

To silent him, Ryuk simply pressed on of his hands against Light´s mouth.

"We´ll see about that.."

"´Cause if I should be right, then the pieces that will proof it, can´t be far away, can they ?"

He explained, while he teared open the student´s mouth, and were having a close look at the inner side, mostly at the last teeth.

"Hmm.." He murmured, „nothing…"

_I could have told him just that all the while if he listened..!_

"But still that ain´t proofing nothing.."

_What else does he want to do, huh ? Scan my body ?!_

Light instantly got his answer when Ryuk lowered his head, deeper and deeper, till their lips touched, which caused the human to wide his eyes in shock until it hurt.

It also didn´t take long, however, till the god´s tongue entered without permission, gliding up and down at every contour of Light´s mouth.

It took painfully long for the seconds to pass, when Ryuk finally surceased from "his victim".

Wiping off the saliva at his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood up, perplexity written all over his face.

"Strange…He´s not tasting of apples either….Then where the hell is this goddamn apple ?!!" The Shinigami asked himself half-loud.

Meanwhile Light was still under shock, hands slightly shaking, the sweat was running down his neck, though still he had to pond over "more important things":

_Not even a real kiss and still…wow.._

_Wait ! Can this really be the same Death God I´m thinking about ??!! _

_...looks like I´ve to "test it"_ _a _second time…..

_even if the plain thought of it is gross…_

Light´s heartbeat grew faster, and his cheeks got a light reddish color, still he felt betrayed by his body.

He succeeded to stand up himself and walk a little closer to the black clothed figure, that stood right in the middle of his room, not tired of letting his eyes wander in every corner, so that he may detect something he had overlooked before.

"Uh..Ryuk ? There´s something I-"

At first the Shinigami´s head turned in a lazy and bored manner, till his eyes fell upon something.

Light bit into his underlip when he noticed the god advancing…to his misfortune and before he had the chance to find the right words to "initiate what was yet to happen", Ryuk stormed further past him, to the balcony.

"Finally !" He exclaimed happily.

Slightly disappointed Light strolled next to him, wanting to know what could be more interesting than him.

To his surprise he detected the apple, they foremost had so badly fought over, lying peacefully on the street; right there for Ryuk to fly down and pick up…or so they both thought..

Because all should chance with the appearance of a bicycling neighbor.

Not looking on her way, the woman kicked the apple with her front wheel directly into the gully, where it likely continued its way drifting on the effluent.

Ryuk would have probably written the woman in his own Death Note, wouldn´t he be distracted with following the apple.

Jumping off the balcony, while extending his wings, he made his way to the ground, where he teared away the lattice, that was between him and the canalization, not one second caring if the whole neighborhood were watching.

This scenario Light could only watch and shake his head at it.

Seeing as there were no work left to do, he threw himself on his bed, waiting for Ryuk´s arrival.

The minutes passed by, and just when Light thought he wouldn´t return, he stood right there in the corner, where Light had first seen him,……with a shark hanging at his shoulder.

"It just wouldn´t go off, so I thought why not bringing it with me, for dinner.." The Death God simply stated.

The aghast expression didn´t disappear from Light´s face when he asked, beginning his question a little bumpy :" But-…where ?-…why ?-…how ?……WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ??!"

Ryuk pondered for a moment, then he answered, marking every "station" with an outstretched finger, like he were counting : "First, there was a hole in the street which ended into this stinky cave, that ended on the other hand after awhile into this pretty big salty lake…where I found your meal for tomorrow…….and the apple !" He ended his little speech with an expression of glee, and presented his anew found treasure with pride :" Salty, but nonetheless tasty !"

And with three bites the apple was gone.

Blissfully he grabbed the shark at its jaws and with a little strain, removing it from his body, laying the creature the more or less careless in front of the bookshelf, and finally let himself fall back on the bed – next to Light-, hands behind his head.

"There´s nothing like eating an apple in your room……uh, Light ? Why have you turned off the light..?

"Oh.." Light grinned in the dark, "just for the atmosphere….."

* * *

Note : Hope that you enjoyed it as much , as I enjoyed to write it ! Don´t forget to review ! NO FLAMES PLEASE !! 


End file.
